hikari
by kuruneko
Summary: please review and i suck at summarys


Kuroneko: no I do not own kh or kh2 -- but I wish I did. I do not own the hulk.

This is not me in the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All because of me

"I CANT LEAVE HER ALONE HERE!" I heard a younge teen boy yell. "im sorry…." Said his female companion also his age. I was just about to here the boys name untill… beep beep beep beep beep beep.

"What? Wah oh." I stamered. "HIKARI ! WAKE UP! WE WILL BE LATE FOR ARE NEW SCHOOL!" after that painful wake up and getting ready we ran for school. Ever since me and my brother Sora's parents died we have been living together. Starting from today me sora and a few of my friends are going to live in a place called Bright Destany High. BDH is a place where you have to share s dorm with some one else. (same or oppisate gender). At this "school" you do everything that's like school but no real lessons.

Finally when me and sora arrived we found our best friends. Namine, kairi, and riku. But ill go into detail later. Me and sora were still bickering trying to blame it on the other person on why we were almost late. "why didn't you wake me up earlyer then?" I yelled. "well ummmmmm" I had got my brother cornered. Their was a miniute silence untill riku said. "man they've been living like this for about there whole lives… id hate to be related to them!" he joked. All of them laughed except me and sora. Unluckly for them I got pissed.(no she does not turn into the hulk!)I yelled so loud at them that I was louder then the anouncements. Their was a ten miniute silence untill sora stated: " welcome to my life."more laughter --

Time to introdose the chacters better!

Lets start with me!

Name: hikari hoshsu

Age:14

B day: augest 10th

Family: sora hoshu

Likes: cats, friends, food, fun, punk, goth, skatebording, video games, computer, tv, yelling

Dislikes: drugs, beer, bugs, stalking, playing music, math, seifer!

Best friends: namine, kairi, riku and sora

Friends: yuna, rikku, paine, selphie, wakka, lulu, tidus, gipple, baralai, ivrine, squall, renoa, arith, cloud, cid, yuffie,

Pets: cat, name: neko

Social life: single --

Favourite colours: black, white and grey

Now on 2 my brother

Name: sora hoshsu

Age:15

B day: april 25th

Family: hikari hoshsu

Likes: kairi, skate bordin, games, sports, tv, computer, friends

Dislikes: ppl hittin on his friends, (mostly me n kai) me in trouble ( I have no idea y)

Best friends: namine, kairi, riku and me

Friends: yuna, rikku, paine, selphie, wakka, lulu, tidus, gipple, baralai, ivrine, squall, renoa, arith, cloud, cid, yuffie,

Pets: cat, name: neko

Social life: dateing, girlfriend: kairi

Favourite colours: black, blue, red

Now on to his girl friend

Name: kairi yasu

Age: 15

B day: july 5th

Family: mr. And mrs. yasu

Likes: sora, video games, gym,

Dislikes: spiders, snakes, bad games

Best friends: namine, sora, riku and me

Friends: yuna, rikku, paine, selphie, wakka, lulu, tidus, gipple, baralai, ivrine, squall, renoa, arith, cloud, cid, yuffie,

Pets: dog, name: inu

Social life: dateing, boyfriend: sora

Favourite colours: pink, white

And on to my 2nd best friend that's a girl

Name: namine atamashi

Age: 14

B day: december 12th

Family: mr. and mrs. atamashi

Likes: drawing, riku, friends, compputer, and music.

Dislikes: chocolate cereal, ants, and chocolate.

Best friends: riku, sora, kairi and me

Friends: yuna , rikku, paine, selphie, wakka, lulu, tidus, gipple, baralai, ivrine, squall, renoa, arith, cloud, cid, yuffie,

Pets: rabbit, name: bunny

Social life: dateing, boyfriend: riku

Favourite colours: blue

And her boy friend

Name: riku miki

Age: 15

B day: february 9th

Family: mr. and mrs. Miki

Likes: namine, video games, friends, sports, rock music.

Dislikes: fan girls, and beans.(random)

Best friends: namine, kairi, sora and me

Friends: yuna, rikku, paine, selphie, wakka, lulu, tidus, gipple, baralai, ivrine, squall, renoa, arith, cloud, cid, yuffie,

Pets: none

Social life: dateing, girlfriend: namine

Favourite colours: blue, green, yellow.

I looked at my friends. Seeing all my friends in pairs and holding hands while mine was empty…" you guys all have somebody while I don't!" I scolded. " wait.. don't you have a long line up of guys who like you?" asken namine. -- "WHAT!" yelled sora.we laughed. Suddenly I banged into someone. "Oh my gosh! im so sorry!" I stammered standing up. The boy stood up rubbing his head. "man! Your stong!" he said. -- " are you ok?" I asked. "im fine I think." The boy had blonde spikey gravity defing hair. Similar to soras, but much nicer. Actually he looked a lot like sora. It was weird. I said sorry one more time and he reasured me it was ok. He wore lots of white, he had many wrist bands. He was HOT!

Me and namine said we'd meet up later. We had to see who was are dorm partners. Kai and sora got to be together an riku was left alone. When we got to the office the principles and vice one came up us. " hello welcome to BDH! My name is laguna. Ok namine your in room 234, and hikari… 444." He smiled and left. "hey isnt riku in 234?" I asked she squeeled. "yup!" we said our good byes and I left to meet my new roommate.

I entered the room and yelled "OMG ITS YOU!" inside was the boy from earlyer, he turned and saw he was… crying! He put his hands out as if he wanted a hug. Unsure of what exactally to do I went up. I gave him a hug and set him down on the bed. I waited untill he was strong enough to tell me. Slowly he told me.." my mom…. Sniff…. Forgot….. sniff….. to ……. Pack……sniff…..MR.BUNNY!" he burst back into tears. O-o ok… he faced me with a huge smile and chanted "I got a hug from the hottest girl in school!" -- that jerk.we both stood up with him still smiling. I went up to punch him but he caught my fist and used it to pull me closer. I was right next to his face now. "im roxas." He said in a one that any girl would faint to. I replyed " im hikari." In the same tone. Next I kicked him where it really hurts. As he fell in excrutiating pain, while I unpacked my suit case casually.

Sora, riku, kairi, and namine came into the room seeing the boy from earlyer on his bed moaning and me unpacking. Sora was the first to speak. " dude! Don't tell me you got her pissed!" kairi warned: "who ever you are. Let this be a lesson to you!" I got me cell and wallet and said as if nothing happened and said, "lets go guys. Oh ya almost forgot! Hope you get over mr bunny roxas!"

We left to go to our skateboarding club. I forgot mine in me locker. So I told them and left. While getting it out, someome leaned against the locker next to mine. It was seifer --. He is always hitting on me. " so ot stuff! Want to go to the dance with me? A girl like you should go with a guy like me!" to get away I replyed "sorry seifer! Im going with him!" with out looking a grabbed any boys sleeve and pulled him over. I turned to see who I picked up and it was……ROXAS! Roxas smiled a huge smile on his face. Gave me a big kiss on the cheek and said… "lets go hun!" and pulled me away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

heh i have a notebook with all it inside so it seem much longer then this P


End file.
